1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective packing product and more particularly to improved structure for pneumatic cushioning material for protecting delicate members from damage due to impact.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been a perennial problem of providing protective packing products for delicate devices during transit of such devices. Attempts at solving the problem have run the gamut from crumpled newspaper and excelsior to more modern formed, foamed plastics. Included in the earlier efforts to provide such protective packing material is sheet-formed plastic material of two sheets of thin, pliable plastic, selectively sealed together with a plurality of pockets of air or bubbles formed therein. Each of the foregoing means has had significant shortcomings. Although all of the prior means provide some measure of protection against transit damage, none have been highly successful in affording protection agsinst high impact shock. It appears that each of the previous solutions provide a measure of initial resilience. That initial resilience is not sufficient to afford protection against high impact shock.